conmythfandomcom-20200213-history
Dro'athi
Once similar to their bretheren, the Dro'athi (or "Dark Elves") were transformed by their use of dark magics. Malicious and twisted, they exist as a stark contrast to the other Elven races; yet they stand alongside those that would be their greatest enemies, united under a single flag. Description Like their brethren, the Dro'athi are slightly taller then the average human with graceful, slender builds. They are long-limbed, swift and agile, however they typically are not quite as muscular as the average Amer'athi. Men and women are very close in size with rarely more then a centimeter or two difference in height. Like other Elves, they have sharp features with almond-shaped eyes, narrow chins, high cheekbones and pointed ears. However, the most obvious difference is their skin tone. The skin of the Dro'athi is an almost dusky blue colour, with only slight variation between individuals; some will be more grey in complexion, however, it is a myth that Dro'athi have black skin. Dro'athi eyes are typically red or violet, however some of them have black eyes. Their hair is generally white, silver or light grey; however, black hair is also known, albeit very rare. The Dro'athi have excellent eyesight, especially their low-light vision; unlike other Elves, they are able to see in near-total darkness. However, their eyesight tends to be over-sensitive, they can be easily dazed by sudden bright light, and tend to be uncomfortable in broad daylight, Similarly, they have very acute hearing. Their diet is omnivorous, however, they prefer meat. Similarly to the other Elven races, the Dro'athi age slowly; individuals reach maturity at about a hundred years. From there, they age slowly and gracefully, with the normal lifespan being about five hundred years; however it is not uncommon for a Dro'athi to die well before that.. Multiple births are unheard of and appear to be biologically impossible. Curiously enough, Dro'athi appear to be unable to have children with Amer'athi or Selar'athi elves, possibly due to the changes to their physiology. Similarly, they are unable to have children with humans (or, for that matter, any other race). Character The Dro'athi are frequently characterized as being malicious, twisted, cruel and power-hungry. To a degree, this is somewhat true, however the reasoning lies in the very roots of their society. The Dro'athi use a form of magic known as "Dark" or "Shadow" magic which, while powerful, corrupts and twists the bodies and souls of its users. Over the centuries, this magic has seeped into the very fibers of their beings, resulting in the malevolent beings known today. Like the other Elven races, the Dro'athi believe in their own superiority over other races; however, whereas the Amer'athi and Selar'athi are ore ignorant and condescending, the Dro'athi believe that it is their place to rule over others. To them, the concept of power and superiority is an inherent part of their nature; they desire power and control over others. Those in positions of power lord over those who do not, seeing it as only natural to subject them to whatever treatment they see fit, for good or ill. They are given to wanton cruelty and violence, especially towards members of other races. Much like the Selar'athi, the Dro'athi are dedicated to magic; in this case, the Shadow Magic that is the basis for their society. Those who can practice it are accorded the highest status; their rulers have all been capable casters. Like other races, in recent centuries, the numbers of casters within their ranks have dwindled; however, unlike the other Elven races, they have begun to experiment with technology to suppe,ment their declining magical skills. Particularly, they have begun combining magic and technology, creating several new devices and weapons. The Droa'thi tend to be secretive, preferring to avoid contact with the outside world, unless it is handled on their own terms. However, as time has gone on, this has become less and less possible. The Dro'athi of Dro'atharia, now a part of Karanya are forced to deal with Humans on a regular basis, and accept them as equals. Community Contrary to popular belief, the Dro'athi are not subterranean. While their cities and towns are often built partially underground, the bulk of the construction is on the surface. Like the Selar'athi, they prefer to dell in entirely artificially constructed cities, and have something of a taste for impressive, even intimidating architecture. Their buildings are often designed just as much to make a statement about their own power and capabilities as they are to be functional. Within Dro'athi society, family and class are of paramount importance. Loyalty to family runs second only to loyalty to the state; individuals are expected to do whatever they can to support the noble house that they owe allegiance to. While the nobles often vie with each other for power and favour, it is rare that such conflicts explode into bloodshed; the concept of loyalty to their people as a whole often serves as a check on such actions. The lower classes are expected to give all in service of their people; while slavery is illegal in Dro'atharia, the lower classes are often little more then slaves. In Xanscarli, slavery is virtually the basis for their society. Marriages are arranged for the benefit of the nobility, even down to the lowliest worker, solely for the purposes of producing offspring. However, it is not uncommon for those of the higher classes to have several lovers outside of their marriage; such things are accepted and seen as normal within their society. Conversely, children without families are seen as unwanted and are usually adopted into lower class families. Education is reasonably consistent, however, with the training of engineers and spellcasters being paramount. Relations vary between the two Dro'athi communities. In Dro'atharia, they are a part of the Karanyan nation, albeit a relatively reclusive part that seems to rarely get involved in boarder affairs. That they are forced to exist with the Amer'astan Elves further complicates matters, leading to some degree of tension between the two groups. However, the Dro'athi understand their role within the nation, and do as needed of them. Conversely, the Xanscarli are antagonistic to all around them, frequently raiding other communities to take slaves. However, they do martin a quiet alliance with Dro'atharia. Category:Amaratheian Races Category:Articles by Darthfish